Escape
Tales from Cyrodiil episode 2; a direct and immediate continuation of episode 1, Stalkers. Synopsis In celebration of capturing Zelos, Benji and Kajidoh decide to go out for ice cream. Tyrin declines to join them, choosing instead to go work on a banner proclaiming the castle as belonging to Kajidoh--they have unfortunately been unable to fit the "h" on it. Meanwhile, Zelos and the others try to come up with a plan of escape from their makeshift prison cell. Ruin eventually suggests that they can jump over the low railing to the room below. Seeing no better option, Zelos agrees and all four of them make the leap, causing minor sprained ankles. They are soon attacked by a Crimson Beholden, but receive aid from a knight who had been sparring in the room. When Zelos asked why the knight would help them, he explained that Kajidoh had threatened to take over the castle. However, as soon as the fight was finished, the knight returned to sparring with the practice dummy, declining Zelos' presumption of continued aid. So Zelos, with Ruined-Tail, Shivan, and Sonia, decides to search the castle for Kajidoh to get payback for their capture. Just as they are leaving, Benji returns from his ice cream run. He is surprised and terrified, especially when Zelos and Shivan draw their weapons threateningly. Benji retreats to inform Kajidoh of their escape. The Orc is too fast for them to follow, and the castle residents prove to be no help in providing his location, so Zelos is left with no option but to run wildly around the castle from room to room until he finally finds his quarry. Kajidoh challenges Zelos to a duel, which the latter eagerly accepts, although they take a short while determining the rules. Eventually, the two face off outside the castle with swords in hand. Although Kajidoh has much more magic at his disposal, Zelos emerges the victor. Kajidoh declares that he hasn't seen the last of him before ordering Tyrin and Benji to retreat. Zelos and co. decide to return to Ancient Towers without informing the residents that they have their castle back. It is revealed that several weeks later, Kajidoh has become both the Master of the Mythic Dawn and the High Chancellor of the Imperial City. The scene cuts to the present day as Zelos has finished recounting the story of how he met Ruined-Tail and how they defeated Kajidoh. Cleon asks how Zelos was able to tell what Kajidoh and his minions were up to when he wasn't around; Zelos very pointedly avoids the question, instead turning to Ruin, who has somehow come back from the dead. The Argonian explains that Kajidoh is searching for the legendary artifacts. Trivia Ruined-Tail's armor has changed between the last episode and this one. This is because of how the mod "Ruined-Tail's Tale" progressed, ending with the death of the Argonian. TeamUDF had to change the NPC from the one in RTT to the one available at the end of Tears of the Fiend, who is wearing leather armor by default. The "banner with no room for the H" joke comes from the first episode of "Servant of the Dawn," when Kajidoh promised he would do anything to joke the Mythic Dawn. He was presented with "The Legend of Zelda: Parallel Worlds" rom hack. When he tried to type in his name, he was unable to fit all 7 letters. Category:Tales Summaries